


Going Healthy

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Healthy

“Catch.”

Thankfully the bottle was sealed, a fresh supply of olive oil taken from the cupboard to add to the other organic ingredients spread across the counter near the stove. At least Zed assumed it was olive oil, since that was what she had asked for. She could not read the label. For all she knew, it was the secret ingredient for one of John’s spells.

The thud, thud behind her resumed, Chas’ floured fists punching into the great gobs of dough he was prepping for the pies he intended to bake. She popped the metal ringed seal upon the bottle, unscrewed the top as she watched him, and waved the green glass beneath her nose to breathe the aroma. Yes, it smelled like olive oil. She poured a little in the pan, listening to it sizzle as it splashed upon the hot metal, and smiled a little at the sound and the smell of the now browning garlic.

“Pardon me…” she squeezed behind Chas to get to the cupboard where the bowls were kept. He bent at the waist so that, rather than give her more room to pass, she bumped into his ass. She opened her mouth to apologize, noted the playful grin upon his face, and smacked him lightly across the backside. “You’re gonna cause an accident. We’re supposed to be cooking, not playing…”

“I’m cooking…you’re practicing…” He twisted, stretched over her, and pulled down the bowl she was attempting to reach.  
“Whatever it is…it smells bloody good in here,” called John as he came down the stairs.

Chas snatched the bottle from the counter. They both smiled at one another, and then at John in greeting. It was time to get that man consuming a better diet. Working together, they hoped he’d never know the difference.


End file.
